high_school_dxd_british_gramfandomcom-20200214-history
Creuserey Asmodeus
Creuserey Asmodeus was one of the three leaders of the Old Satan Faction. He was a descendant of the original Asmodeus. Appearance Creuserey had the appearance of a good-looking man wearing the clothes of a noble. His clothes were black with dark red belts and motifs. Creuserey also had a cape. He had black hair tied up to a small ponytail and violet eyes. Creuserey also had pointy ears and pale skin. Personality Creuserey hated the current Satans, believing that they were defiling the name of Satan. He also believe that he is the rightful ruler of the Underworld, calling himself a "True Satan", and the current Satans stole that right from him. Extremely arrogant and highly delusional Creuserey adamantly believed that he and the other descendants of the original Satan has the right to become Kings of the World, he aspired to destroy the world to create his own definition of a new World of Devils Creuserey's enormous pride and and delusional thinking led him to disregard the fact devils are already endangered as stated by Azazel. For this reason Creuserey scorned Sirzechs's ideas and beliefs in peace and pacifism even considered Sirzechs's action of allying with Angels and Fallen Angels atrocious. He strongly believed that his heritage as Asmodeus' descendant makes him superior to everything. Creuserey refuse to acknowledge the fact he is weaker than the current Satans as shown in his fight against Sirzechs when he refuse to accept he has lost as he questioned why does a True Satan like himself have to lose against Sirzechs whom he considered an impostor Satan. History He and the other descendants of the original Satans (except Vali) believed that the current Devil system was mistaken and sought to change it by killing the current Satans and taking control of the Underworld. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Creuserey appears in Volume 6, when the Old Satan Faction interfered in Rias and Diodora's Rating Game, challenging Azazel to a fight in an attempt to avenge Katerea Leviathan. This fight, however, did not occur due to the appearance of Sirzechs Lucifer, who attempted to solve this through talk but was rejected. He then fought against Sirzechs, but lost after Sirzechs sends one of his destruction orbs down into Creuserey's stomach in order to destroy Ophis' snake, which was his source of power. He was killed after being hit by Sirzechs' Power of Destruction, turning his body into nothingness. Powers & Abilities Expert Magician: Creuserey has shown some skills in utilizing magic as he was able to fight against Sirzechs in magical combat however he needed Ophis' snake in order match him in power. Though he was easily defeated when Sirzechs got serious. Immense Demonic Power: As the descendant of the original Asmodeus, Creuserey possesses an impressive amount of demonic power and has shown that he was proficient in using his demonic powers, being able to release huge demonic powers when powered up with Ophis' snakeHighschool DxD Light Novel Volume 6 Life 3 Oroboros. Despite his power going up to the level of the original Asmodeus after using Ophis' snake, he was defeated by Sirzechs Lucifer, when the latter had gotten serious. Trivia *Creuserey is the only descendant of the Four Great Satans to have pointy ears. *Creuserey's name is derived from the names of two characters in the Gundam TV series; Rau Le Creuset and Rey Za Burrel.Ishibumi's twitter *Creuserey was the second Satan descendant to be killed, the first being Katerea, and third being Shalba. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Old Satan Faction Category:Deceased